Para-Abnormal Activity
Para-Abnormal Activity is issue 14 of the Pocket God Comics, and was released on the 14th of March 2012. The events in this comic are set after the events of A Quest Called Tribe. Synopsis The comic begins with the two tribes sailing for many time. They can't find the girl's island and they're lost. Then a mysterious island appear and the raft crashes with it. The pygmies discover a graveyard in the island. Nooby starts to dig near a grave but Klik said the only thing he would find are bones of pygmies. The pygmies start to talk about the fact that not all pygmies live forever, but then Ooga stops the talking and organise the group to help Teela build the raft: the girls and Klak would stay at the beach, Booga and Dooby would find drift wood and Nooby and Ooga would go into the jungle. The pygmies started the work when Moon told Klak to get up and do the opposite of the things that the others told him to do. Klik and Teela talk about the gods, with Teela revealing that she only believes in what she can see, touch and prove and with Klik can't do anything of those things with the gods. During the discussion, you can see Sun running off and into the jungle to join Ooga and Nooby after helping out with the sail. Moon and Klak enter the jungle and found two ghost pygmies; the Pygmy boy is in a hole in the earth and the pygmy girl is carrying a big rock. The pygmette ghost talk with the pygmy ghost but then she squashes him with the rock and stole something. The two suspects the Cosmic Wayfinder carried by the pygmette ghost, yet they didn't know what that is. After telling Klak that it was all a replay of what happened in the past, the two ran off to tell the others. Dooby is narrating a story of a monster to Toola and Linsee when a character interrupts him by exclaiming "Don't go!" as Dooby mistakes Toola for exclaiming it. She pointed out that neither she or Linsee had exclaimed that, but a ghost pygmy that she is pointing at. He turned around to see a ghost pygmette in a raft going away and a pygmy ghost begging her to stay, much to the pygmies' surprise. The pygmette replies that the tribes were splintered, same as their love for each other. The pygmy ghost says that they were made to be together, yet the pygmette ghost states that love has split them apart. The pygmy ghost then looks at his right, making it look like that he is looking at Dooby, Toola and Linsee. The ghost then disappears. Teela and Klik are working on the raft when the hammer disappears (which Klik wrongly blames Teela for stealing it at first) and a piece of wood hit Klik's head. It was a pygmy ghost that tells them riddles. Moon and Klak ran back to the shore from the jungle (Dooby, Linsee and Toola arrived next) and told Klik the island has ghosts. The ghost is telling Klik some clues about a bad one who destroyed a mortal tribe then disappears. Sun, Ooga and Nooby arrive, telling Klik that the island is haunted. Finally, the pygmies repair the raft and left the island with the last ghost hanging on one of the oars. ImagesCATF37R0.jpg Issue14-Preview2.jpg Trivia *This is the only one-shot comic where no pygmies die. *The comic's title is a reference of the horror film series, "Paranormal Activity". *This is the first issue to introduce ghost pygmies. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series